Fantina/Manga/PA
and his ]] Fantina appeared in Perturbed by Pachirisu. When two women were making rude comments about rookie contestants during the Master Rank contest, she sent out her Drifblim to carry them out and throw them back where the Normal Rank contest was taking place. The next day, Fantina met , and in person, and transported the trio on her Drifblim to the Lost Tower just as Paka and Uji had spotted Platinum. There, Diamond and Pearl treated Fantina to their comedy while Platinum witnessed a battle on the lower floors of the tower. Fantina took the trio to Solaceon Town afterwards and left. Fantina saved Diamond and Pearl from a fall in Celestic Town, and offered to take the trio back to Hearthome, where they discovered that she was the city's Gym Leader, saying that her studies for the lifetime passion of Pokémon Contests granted her the title. Fantina watched as made her way through the quizzes given by the Gym easily and took up the challenge, after which her Drifblim was beaten after Platinum's Empoleon manipulated it into freezing itself using its own wind. Her Mismagius, however, proved to be much trickier; its turned Empoleon's speed against it, and beat it easily. It then trapped Platinum and the borrowed in an illusion where the Pokémon was in a room full of its favorite sweets and Platinum suffered. Before long though, the girl managed to subvert the illusion in her favor with 's help, and defeated the Mismagius. After the battle, Fantina and the trio learned of the disappearance of Professor Rowan and Platinum's father, Mr. Berlitz. She lent her Drifblim to the trio to assist with their emergency. She later appeared on the Spear Pillar with the other Sinnoh Gym Leaders where she fought Team Galactic Commander Saturn along with Roark and together they defeated him. They later fought Cyrus on the top of the Spear Pillar and with the help of her fellow Gym Leaders, they managed to break his Red Chain controlling and . However, it was revealed that the one they destroyed was the artificial one he had made earlier and they were all defeated by him. Pokémon is the first Pokémon seen on Fantina's team and is her main mode of transportation. Drifblim first appears after Platinum wins her first Pokémon Contest where she throws the two women who attempted to sabotage her Contest in the trash. Drifblim is used to take , , and to the Lost Tower and later appears at the Celestic Ruins where she saves Diamond and Pearl's lives after they fall off of a stone pillar created by Cyrus' Probopass. Fantina used her in her Gym battle against Platinum where she fought her Empoleon, and despite putting up a good fight, was defeated when Empoleon used her Blizzard to freeze her. Fantina lent her to Platinum after she learned that her father had gone missing. Drifblim was later lent to Diamond who used her in a failed attempt to stop Team Galactic from capturing . Drifblim returned to her Trainer when the Gym Leaders arrived to confront Cyrus at the Spear Pillar.}} is Fantina's strongest Pokémon and main battler. Mismagius was first seen watching Fantina's Drifblim throw the two women in the trash after they attempted to sabotage Platinum's Contest challenge. She was used to battle Platinum in her Gym battle and she fought the Munchlax she borrowed from Diamond, using her powers to create powerful illusions before eventually being defeated by his . She was later used to battle Saturn's Pokémon on the Spear Pillar and later fought Cyrus in order to destroy the first Red Chain. Mismagius's known moves are , , and , and her Ability is .}} was first seen rescuing Diamond and Pearl after they fell off a pillar created Cyrus' Probopass. Fantina used her against Platinum's Munchlax in their Gym battle, where she was easily defeated by Munchlax's attack. She was later used to battle Saturn's Pokémon on the Spear Pillar alongside Mismagius. None of Duskull's moves are known, and her Ability is .}}